Listening In
by AuraThundera
Summary: Rating just to be on the safe side due to innuendo. Greg overhears a conversation inside Grissom's office and draws the wrong conclusions. GrissomSara fluff.


Listening In   
Aura Thundera 

* * *

Disclaimer:   
CSI is not my property, and I make no profit off this. 

Timeline:   
Sometime second season-ish. 

Author's note:   
Mo' fluff. I meant to write a more serious fanfic, but this is the idea that came to mind.

* * *

Greg strolled down the hall, humming quietly. As he passed Grissom's office, he noticed that the blinds were closed. _That's unusual, _Greg thought. _Unless he's mad at someone and they're getting chewed out. Better get out of here before I get noticed and Grissom finishes by ripping me a new one._

As Greg hurried away, he heard a feminine laugh faintly from within the office. He stopped dead in the hall. _That sounds like Sara! _He turned back and pressed his ear against the door. If Grissom caught him listening at the door, Greg knew he was dead meat, but he had to know what they were doing. Sara was forever staring at Grissom. 

From within the office, he heard Sara sigh. "Oh yeah, Grissom, this _is_ good!" 

Greg went pink to the ears. 

"Thought you'd enjoy it." There was a distinct note of satisfaction and smugness in Grissom's voice. Greg pressed himself closer to the door. 

"GREGORY SANDERS!" Catherine's voice cut through his concentration. She was standing in front of him, frowning, a mug of coffee in one hand. "Your coffee is fantastic, but it doesn't give you the right to eavesdrop. 

"Shh!" Greg said desperately. "It's Sara and Grissom. They're doing something...." 

Catherine's eyes narrowed. "What kind of something?" 

"SOMETHING!" Greg responded, gesturing vaguely with his hands. "Listen!" 

Catherine sighed and reluctantly pressed her ear against the door. 

"It's not too big is it?" Catherine heard Grissom ask. 

Her eyes instantly went wide, and she met Greg's gaze. Her mouth formed a silent "oh". 

Greg's jaw dropped as he listened. _Sara is getting it on with Grissom! No way!_

"No, it's just right, Griss." Greg heard Sara's breathy response. "Ohhhh man, that's good!" 

Catherine had her hand pressed against her lips, stifling an outburst of embarrassed laughter. 

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Warrick asked. Greg and Catherine jumped guiltily at his voice. 

"Sara's in there. With Grissom," Catherine said, her voice squeaky. "They're... uh..." 

"You know!" Greg put in, growing more agitated. "They're doin' it! Right in his office!" 

Warrick's eyebrows shot up. "No way." 

"Yes way," Greg said. "Listen! He just moaned!" 

Warrick leaned in and pressed his ear against the door. As he leaned over Greg, Warrick accidentally leaned on the door handle. With the weight of three people pressing against it, the door abruptly swung open. Off balance, Greg was the first to fall. Catherine landed on top of him. Warrick teetered for a long moment before the door escaped from his grip and he fell on top of the pile. 

The trio looked up at Grissom and Sara, who were sitting in the chairs by Grissom's desk. Grissom stared down at them over the top of his glasses, lips pursed. Sara was smothering laughter. Much to Catherine and Greg's surprise, both were fully clothed. 

Greg's eyes bugged out as he took in the scene. "You guys were talking about _coffee_?" he blurted out, as he noticed the pair of green coffee cups sitting on Grissom's desk. 

"And it's not even yours, Greg," Catherine put in. 

"I can't believe you two got me into this," Warrick moaned. 

"Of course we were talking about coffee," Grissom said, sounding puzzled. "What else would we be talking about?" He gestured at the cups on his desk. 

Catherine pushed herself upright and looked down at the mug of coffee that she had pilfered from Greg. Thanks to the lid on the travel mug, most of the coffee was still inside. Slowly, she popped the lid off the cup and upended it over Greg's head before stalking out the door. 

Abruptly Greg realized that his two co-conspirators had managed to flee the scene, leaving him to face the consequences. He was alone on the wrong end of a piercing double stare. He groaned into the floor. 

"Greg? Care to explain this?" Grissom voiced the question Greg had been fearing. 

_I'm SO dead, _Greg thought as he pushed himself up off the floor. 


End file.
